


First Degree

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome; established and permanent Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thought the closest he'd ever get to Bruce Wayne sexually was the past Gotham's prince shared with Lex. It's fortunate that Lex knows him better than he knows himself. (Maybe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Degree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. Did not go the way I'd thought it would. Go figure.

"I don't know-" The end of the statement had many permutations, and Lex read them in the lines of Clark's body. He soothed a hand down Clark's back and pulled him into a kiss that settled some of his nervousness, though not all of it. Behind Clark, Bruce shifted into position. Lex knew the first touch had arrived when Clark gasped into his mouth.

Clark pressed back into it, responsive as always, and Lex followed his mouth. He let his left hand drift down the familiar smooth expanse of Clark's chest, over his abs until he reached the soft, short curls of his treasure trail. There was nothing soft or short about the erection he found further down. He was briefly surprised by the other hand he felt working there already, but then he caught Bruce's gaze over Clark's shoulder and he had to smirk.

Together, they worked Clark over with hands and mouths, and with the pressure of their bodies as they sandwiched Clark between them. It didn't take long for him to come the first time, or the second, and when he fell asleep between them on the bed Lex and Bruce shared a long look over him. They hadn't kissed or touched each other, all their actions and considerable attention on Clark, and Bruce began to withdraw.

Lex caught his hand and tugged him in for one lingering kiss. A thank you and an acknowledge of the promise between them, made many years ago, that they'd not go down this path together again. Never without some distance between them to buffer the darkness in them both. Lex settled down and watched Clark's face as Bruce gathered his clothes to go.

He couldn't imagine a better guard against their natures than Clark's light.


End file.
